


Ramen Noodle Pancake

by hyogaku



Series: Youtuber AU [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyogaku/pseuds/hyogaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung finally hits 100,000 subscribers and his subscribers are demanding him to make a cooking video. For god sake, they don't even ask for a newest clothing-recommendation video even though he is a fashion vlogger to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen Noodle Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un-betaed so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes but I hope you'll enjoy it! ♥

**_Congrats on 100,000 subscribers! So proud of you!_ **

It’s the first thing he sees when he decides to open his Twitter this morning. He tries to scroll up a bit more to make sure that that one follower is not trolling him.

**_Oh our Jinyoungie is hitting 100k subscribers!_ **

**_Our Jinyoungie became a mainstream Youtuber now haha jk I love you! Congrats!_ **

He opens his YouTube account to make sure, once again, that his followers don’t team up to troll him. It’s not even his birthday for god sake. He waits as his browser loads to go to YouTube, while he waits he hears the bedroom door opens.

**Subscribers: 100,034**

“Oh my god!” Jinyoung puts his palm on his mouth as he eyes the subscribers columns once again. He finally hits the 100,000 subscribers after being on YouTube for 2 years.  He hears footsteps approaching him from the kitchen and suddenly someone hugs him from behind.

“Good morning, why are you screaming in the morning?” The guy who hugs him now sits beside him on the sofa and kisses his cheek.

“Look at my subscribers! Oh my god Jaebum what am I supposed to do,” Jinyoung still has his palm on his mouth and he hasn’t even take a glance at Jaebum. Jaebum laughs at Jinyoung and pulls Jinyoung’s palm from his mouth to replace it with his mouth, he gives Jinyoung a little peck, “Congrats, sweetheart, you deserve it”.

Jinyoung finally look at Jaebum and smiles, “I’m seriously still freaking out right now but you treat me so sweetly I don’t even know what to do,” Jinyoung finally returns Jaebum’s ‘Good morning’ and gives him a peck on the cheek.

 

**_Oh my god! Guuuuys! I hit 100,000 subscribers!!! I can’t believe neither! But thank you so much for all the support!_ ** **_♥♥♥_ **

Jinyoung waits a bit for mentions to come up to his Twitter, still drying his hair with his pink towell after taking a shower. He hears clinking glass sounds from the kitchen, must be Jaebum making coffee for both of them.

**_You deserve it, handsome!!_ **

**_Seems like only yesterday I became your subscriber ( I was your 5,000th subscriber btw lol) CONGRATS!_ **

**_Congratulation, Jinyoungie! Make a video with Jaebum! Haha_ **

**_Yaaaay! I’m expecting a special video collab with Jaebum_ **

**_JJ Couple collab video please! A cooking video would be awesome_ **

Finally Jaebum comes from the kitchen while holding two mugs in his hands. He hands over the peach mug to Jinyoung and sits on the sofa beside Jinyoung while sipping his own coffee.

“Thanks Jaebum,” Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum’s direction and starts sipping his coffee too. It’s still too hot for his tongue, by the way.  Jaebum closes the gap between their thighs and puts his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder to see whatever Jinyoung is doing on Twitter.

“Everyone asking for a JJ Couple collab video. And some of them are demanding for a cooking video. For god sake, they don’t ask for a newest clothing-recommendation video even though I’m a fashion vlogger to begin with,” Jinyoung looks annoyed, but Jaebum knows him better than anyone else, he can see Jinyoung’s small side-smile a while ago.

Jaebum puts his coffee on the table beside the sofa and rubs his palms on Jinyoung’s cheek, smiling at how cute his boyfriend is, “Oh no everyone is making Jinyoungie upset, tell ‘em I’m ready to fight,” Jinyoung slaps away Jaebum’s hands from his face softly while secretly smiling, “Stop it. You’re the worst.”

 

Jinyoung decided to record a cooking video with Jaebum for his 100,000 subscribers celebration.

He goes to the nearest mart from his and Jaebum’s apartment to buy the ingredients (and some jelly beans to satisfy his sweet tooth). He doesn’t forget to record his whole trip to the mart for the beginning of his video (and some kitties he found on the street because he knows Jaebum is obsessed with that furry mess).

He begins to set all the equipments in front of the kitchen table, and sorting out all the ingredients he has bought from the mart, and when he’s ready he calls Jaebum (who is probably oversleep in their bed when he was waiting for Jinyoung to come back from the mart).

“When did you come back?” Jaebum rubs his puffy eyes while walking to Jinyoung’s direction.

“Probably when you was still dreaming about me riding the white horse while holding a shining armor to rescue Princess Jaebum,” Jinyoung jokes a little. He knows that Jaebum always appreciate his lame joke. The latter just smiles a little and hugs Jinyoung lazily for a minute.

Jinyoung moves to the camera and puts his index finger on the record button. "Are you ready? I'm going to press the record button," When he sees Jaebum nods he presses the button to start the recording.

“Hey everyone! Today for my 100,000 subcribers celebration video I decided to make a cooking video. Thanks guys for the request. I'm going to change my channel into a cooking channel,” He jokingly gives an annoyed look to the camera lens but Jaebum just laughs from the side and Jinyoung finds himself laughing too.

“Um I'm joking I can't cook for god sake, and this video is probably going to be a mess. But no seriously guys thank you so much for subscribing to my channel. Oh my god I feel a lot of pressure now knowing that more than 100,000 people enjoyed the contents that I’ve posted. I don’t know if I’m worthy or not,” Jinyoung pouts a little. Jaebum then puts his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder and pats Jinyoung’s hand with his other hand, “Silly. You deserve the 100,000 awesome people that are subscribing to you,” Jinyoung then smiles with relief. Jaebum always has this side that never fails to calm Jinyoung whenever he feels uneasy.

Jinyoung  leans to the touch before realizing that the camera is still recording them. “Haha! Stop with the PDA, 500 people are now puking rainbow because of us,” They both laugh and then Jinyoung realizes something. He hasn’t even introduced Jaebum yet (even though mostly his subscribers probably know who Jaebum is).

“I forgot to introduce this one!” He looks at Jaebum while pointing his index finger to his direction.

 “Hey guys! I’m Jaebum!” He calmly says it while waving to the camera. After that he takes a glance on Jinyoung, “Okay Jinyoungie, so what are we going to make today?”

“We’re going to make the ‘Ramen Noodle Pancake’!”

And then Jinyoung (with a little help from Jaebum) shows all the ingredients to the camera before he starts boiling the ramen. When the ramen’s done, they begins to prepare for the pancake dough.

No one knows how but five minutes later Jinyoung’s face is stained with flour.

Jaebum who sees it laugh for a good minute, while Jinyoung just stops on whatever he’s doing because he literally has no idea why is Jaebum laughing like a mad man. When Jaebum finally stops laughing he wipes Jinyoung’s face with his black sweatshirt sleeve, “You have flour all over your face, clumsy baby.”

 

They finally finished the Ramen Pancake for a good (and messy) 15 minutes.

“Thank you guys for watching! I hope you like this video. Please click the like button if you like this video and subscribe if you haven’t already. And click on this guy’s face to go to his channel!” Jinyoung points his finger on Jaebum’s face while Jaebum awkwardly giving the camera a finger heart.

“See you next time!” And Jinyoung presses the stop button on the camera. Jinyoung looks like a mess, having flour all over the place (even his hair. Only god knows how). They take a selfie for Jinyoung to post on his Twitter.

**_Just finished recording the special video! Please anticipate!_ **

****

“Go take a shower, oh my god,” Jaebum laughs at Jinyoung again.

Jinyoung immediately runs to the shower because he’s really excited to edit this video and post it to his YouTube. He takes 10 minutes to finish his shower and dresses up with a long-sleeved t-shirt and a grey pajama, a great, great compilation of comfy clothing to spend hours in front of the computer.

When Jinyoung goes to the computer room, Jaebum is already connecting the camera to the computer. “Jinyoung, dry your hair first, babe. I know you’re excited but you know the CPU doesn't go well with water. I don’t want to see you turning into a burnt toast,” Jaebum smiles when Jinyoung pouts a little but he does what Jaebum said anyway. He sits on the sofa beside the computer desk, and Jaebum is the one who sits in front of the computer, “I’ll help you edit your video”.

“But our editing style is different, Bumie. Your editing style is boring,” Jinyoung jokes while wiping his hair with the towell.

Jaebum jokingly puts an offended look on his face, “At least I got more subscribers than you.”

“Whatever.”

In the end Jinyoung lets Jaebum do all the editing because Jaebum insists to do it and because as Jaebum said earlier, “Today is your special day, baby. I promise I won’t edit this video with my ‘boring’ editing skill you said earlier about my videos.”

Two and a half hours later Jaebum finally finished with the editing process. He streches his arms and yawns tiredly. He almost clicked on the save button but he realizes that this is Jinyoung’s video.

“Jinyoungie, do you want to see the final outcome?”

When he doesn’t get any answer, he turns his head to see that Jinyoung already sleeps on the couch with a towell on his hand. Jaebum just smiles at his boyfriend. He always loves Jinyoung’s loud laugh and hyper-self, but seeing Jinyoung's sleeping face always makes him feel all ooey-gooey inside at how gorgeous and innocent-looking his boyfriend is.

Jaebum decides to save the video as the project format and shuts down the computer before he removes the towell from Jinyoung’s hand and carrying him on his arms—princess-style—to their bedroom.

He puts Jinyoung on the bed before opening Jinyoung’s phone and typing something.

“Good night baby, you clumsy, clumsy adorable little cupcake,” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s forehead and goes under the cover beside Jinyoung and turns off the bedside lamp. He puts his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and goes to sleep.

 

“OH GOD JAEBUM!”

Jaebum rubs his eyes while squinting his eyes. The sun has just risen, Jaebum can already tell. He whispers at the man who already sits from his sleeping position beside him, “What’s wrong?”

“I overslept! And you didn’t wake me up,” Jinyoung stomps a little on his place.

“So? You don’t have any schedule for today, my love,” With that Jaebum goes to close his eyes again but Jinyoung shakes his body and he knows, that he can’t never get a peaceful sleep at a time like this. “I promised my subscribers that I’ll post the video yesterday. God, Im Jaebum I’m so mad at you!”

Jaebum finally gets up from his position to go to Jinyoung’s side of the bed before he kisses the top of Jinyoung’s head, “Don’t worry sunshine, your subscribers won’t mind.”

Jinyoung gets more angry at how calm Jaebum's response is. He picks his laptop from their work desk on the room and then goes to the living room's sofa to sets his browsing position. He immediately opens his Twitter notifications.

**_Awww! So cute_ **

**_We won’t mind, Nyeongie! Thanks for telling us Bumie!_ **

**_Jinyoung, have a good rest, you too, Jaebum!_ **

Jinyoung’s confused when he read all the mentions on his Twitter. What was the last tweet he tweeted? He doesn’t remember tweeting after the selfie-with-Jaebum tweet. He goes to his profile to see his latest tweet.

**_Hi! This is Jaebum. Jinyoung overslept while editing his video. He looks so tired tho, so do you mind if he post the video a little late?_ ** **_♥_ **

After seeing that tweet, he feels warm inside. Of course Jaebum will do this kind of stuff. He suddenly feels guilty because he got mad at Jaebum this morning. He can hear Jaebum still makes coffee in the kitchen.

When Jaebum comes from the kitchen while holding two mugs (as always), Jinyoung looks at him while pouting a little, “Jaebumie, please forgive this stupid, stupid clumsy boyfriend of yours, yeah?” He says it with pitchs higher. He stands up from the sofa to hugs Jaebum who’s still holding two mugs of coffee. Jaebum just laughs, “But I’m not even mad at you”.

“You’re too kind for me!” Jinyoung finally lets go of Jaebum and  kisses Jaebum’s cheek before he takes his mug from Jaebum’s right hand to sip his still-hot coffee. Best wake up kit in the morning.

Jaebum follows Jinyoung to the computer room and sits on the sofa beside the computer desk while Jinyoung sits in front of the computer, “Open the Jinyoung folder, I saved the video there,” Jaebum commands Jinyoung while holding his mug in his palms. “Okay Bumie.”

After searching the video for a while (god, he made so many videos already. It’s even hard to find one particular video) he finally finds the video and watches it with Jaebum. They smile and laugh while watching their antics on the video.

Jinyoung gives Jaebum a slow clap while opening his mouth in disbelieve, “This is so good though, Jaebum!”

“So do you like my ‘boring’ editing skill?” Jaebum teases Jinyoung while raising his eyebrows.

“Stop it, master of editing. I can’t wait for my subscribers to watch this and see their feedbacks,” Jinyoung finally saves the video project as a .mov before he puts his palms on his cheeks excitedly. Jaebum can see the eye-whiskers he adores the most.

Jinyoung opens the browser and waits as it loads up to his YouTube account. When it’s fully loaded he immediately clicks the upload button. He sets the title and the description while the video is being uploaded.

**Jinyoung and Jaebum Make A Ramen Noodle Pancake – 100K SUBSCRIBERS VIDEO!**

After he’s done with the title and the description for his video, he opens a new tab to open his Twitter.

**_New video in 10 minutes! Sorry for the delay! Please anticipate ^-^_ **

While he waits for the video to be uploaded, he sips his coffee again. He extends his hand so Jaebum can hold his hand, and then they smile at each other.

Jinyoung puts his mug on the desk and then goes to Jaebum to picks up Jaebum's mug to place it on the desk too. And then he turns around to sits on Jaebum’s laps.

“Oh wow what are you doing?” Jaebum's startled but before Jaebum can say anything, Jinyoung places his plump lips to meet with Jaebum’s in an open mouthed kiss. He has kissed Jaebum’s lips so many times, but the butterflies in his stomach won’t stop messing with him everytime they share a kiss. Jaebum doesn’t move at first, but then Jinyoung puts his arms around Jaebum’s neck to deepen the kiss. Jaebum finally moves his lips and puts his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Their tongues begin to tangle messily before Jaebum bites into Jinyoung’s bottom lip and Jinyoung moans at the feelings.

The saliva still connecting their lips as Jaebum pulls away from him. Jaebum’s kiss always leaves Jinyoung wanting more. Jaebum looks at Jinyoung directly, so endearing. “I feel like we haven’t done that in a while, have we?” Jinyoung asks. Looking at Jinyoung like this always turns Jaebum on. He just nods before he begins to sucks Jinyoung’s neck and Jinyoung moans a little louder than before.

After spending minutes just sucking each other faces, Jaebum suddenly remembers that Jinyoung haven’t clicked on the publish video button yet. He pulls away from Jinyoung and leaves a last peck on Jinyoung’s lips, “You haven’t published your video yet.”

“5 minutes again?”

“Your subscribers are waiting,” Jaebum raises his eyebrows. Jinyoung sighs and gets up from Jaebum’s laps to sit on the chair in front of the computer desk. He exhales for a second before clicking on the publish button.

Jinyoung immediately opens up his Twitter to announce to his followers that his new video is already uploaded to his channel.

**_New Video! It’s me and Jaebum’s attempts to cook a Ramen Noodle Pancake to celebrate my 100K subscribers! Once again thanks so much_ ** **_♥_ ** **_youtube.com/watch?v=ram..._ **

He waits for some mentions to come to his notifications while sipping his long forgotten coffee. One by one mention comes up until it just becomes a messy scrolls up attempts to look at the mention from the first one.

**_Kings_ **

**_LITERALLY RELATIONSHIP GOALS_ **

**_BRB WATCHING_ **

**_Thanks Jinyoung_ **

**_WHAT A CUTE MESS_ **

Jaebum laughs as he read tweets from afar, “Your followers on twitter are the best,” He says teasingly.

“Can someone, please give an actual, comprehensible feedback for me?” Jinyoung pouts but he feels happy inside at how enthusiastic his subscribers are about his video. He feels like he means something for some people, for his subscribers.

“Stop being tsundere, I know you love these kind of responses,” Jaebum picks his mug from the desk to sip his coffee while smiling at his boyfriend.

Jaebum remembers the first time he encouraged Jinyoung to post a video, how Jinyoung felt insecure back then, how he said he won’t be able to take the hate. Jaebum didn’t stop to encourage Jinyoung until one day, that one fine day, Jinyoung decided to uploaded his first video. He kept sending Jaebum tons of message to Jaebum’s skype, he said what if he looks stupid, what if no one likes his video. Just so, so many what ifs. But Jaebum told him to wait.

Jaebum remembers Jinyoung sent tons of message to Jaebum’s skype, telling him thank you, that he got so many good responses for a first video, he sent him tons of heart emojis to Jaebum, he said that he couldn’t stop yelling. Jaebum’s so lost in his thoughts for a while.

Jinyoung sighs wakes Jaebum up from his thoughts and he immediately turns his head to Jinyoung so fast that he can hear a crack sound from his neck.

“They are too sweet,” Jinyoung smiles while scrolling up again to read all the comments on his YouTube and Twitter accounts.

**_I never clicked on a video so fast. Oh my god you guys why so cute. I literally squealed the whole video. The part where you spreaded flour to your hair is my favorite haha and Jaebum calling you baby oh my god so cute!! Congratulations on 100k subscribers! You really, really deserve it, you deserve even more!_ **

**_I just realized that I smiled the whole time I watched this video when I finally finished the video. My jaw kinda hurts, but it was worth it. You guys are literally the cutest couple ever. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. Congrats on 100k subscribers, Jinyoungie!_ **

He keeps busying himself reading and chuckling at all the good responses he gets on this video until he doesn’t realize the tears that coming up to his cheeks. Jaebum who notices this stands up from his seat to wipes Jinyoung tears from his cheeks.

“Aw, baby, why are you crying?” Jaebum still has his hands on Jinyoung’s cheeks. After a while he finally sees Jinyoung endearing eye-wrinkles, “I’m just so, so happy reading all the feedbacks,” Jinyoung puts his palms above Jaebum’s

“You literally deserve all the happiness in this world, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum puts their forehead together, “I’m so glad I have you.”

Jinyoung pulls away from Jaebum and laughs, “Stop being so cheesy.”

Jaebum just smiles and pats Jinyoung’s head softly.

“So should we continue our unfinished business earlier?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah. I'm so nervous. Thanks for reading oh my god let me know what you think about this fic so I can write a better story next time ^-^ ♥♥♥ talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tamagoyucki).


End file.
